Books
The following will be a content of '''books '''by order of the date they were written and by the level of canon it should be considered. It will include books wrote by Rowling, on her own and with the help of others along with some favourite books of Rowling which inspired her while writing the novels. Then there will be books which only exist in the world of Harry Potter, such as Hogwarts textbooks. Real World Books The Series Favourites of Rowling * Catch 22 by Joseph Heller * Emma by Jane Austen * I Capture the Castle by Dodie Smith * Manxmouse by Paul Gallico Muggle Books * Cinderella - mentioned by Hermione GrangerHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore)The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Introduction * Sleeping Beauty - mentioned by J.K. Rowling in The Tales of Beedle the Bard * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves - mentioned by Hermione Granger Magic World Books Biography * Armando Dippet: Master or Moron? by Rita SkeeterHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) * Biography of Harry Potter (Seven Volumes)The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Introduction * Biography of Harry Potter by Rita SkeeterJ.K. Rowling webchat with the Leaky Cauldron * Biography of Uric the Oddball by Radolphus PittimanFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob by Rita SkeeterPottermore * He Flew Like A Madman by Kennilworthy WhispQuidditch Through the Ages * Snape: Scoundrel or Saint? by Rita SkeeterJ.K. Rowling and the Live Chat at Bloomsbury * The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore by Rita SkeeterHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 2 (Memoriam)Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 18 (The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore) Charms * Achievements in CharmingHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 31 (O.W.L.S) * An Anthology of Eighteenth Century CharmsHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 26 (The Second Task) * Charms of Defence and Deterrence by Professor Catullus SpanglePottermore - New from J.K. Rowling - Patronus Charm * Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes by E. Limus * Quintessence: A QuestHarry Potter and the Half Blood Prince - Chapter 15 (The Unbreakable Vow) * Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches Cooking * Charm Your Own Cheese by Great CatchloveHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 3 (The Burrow) * Enchantment In Baking Creatures * Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires * Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit * Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland * Dreadful Denizens of the Deep * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander * Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality * From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon Keeper's Guide * Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans * Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lyncanthropes Don't Deserve to Live by Emerett Picardy * Men Who Love Dragons Too Much * Most Macabre Monstrosities * The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology * The Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima * Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried by Gulliver Pokeby Divination * Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul * Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming * Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks * The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago * Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky Education * An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe * Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo Fiction * Enchanted Encounters by Fifi LaFolle * The Adventures of Martin Higgs, the Mad Muggle * The Toadstool Tales by Beatrix Bloxam * The Tales of Beedle the Bard by Beedle the Bard Gilderoy Lockhart's Books * Break with a Banshee * Gadding with Ghouls * Holidays with Hags * Magical Me * Marauding with Monsters * Travels with Trolls * Voyages with Vampires * Wanderings with Werewolves * Year with the Yeti Healing * Common Magical Aliments and Afflictions * The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious Herbology * Encyclopedia of Toadstools * Flesh-Eating Trees of the World * Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore * Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants by Selina Sapworthy History Ancient History * A Guide to Medieval Sorcery * A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot * Fifteenth Century Fiends * Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot * Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms * Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy * Sites of Historical Sorcery Contemporary History * A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry * Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century * Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century * Important Modern Magical Discoveries * Modern Magical History * Notable Magical Names of Our Time Languages * Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen * Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood * Quintessence: A Quest Muggles * Muggles Who Notice by Blenheim Stalk * My Life as a Muggle by Daisy HookumWizard of the Month * The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not To Know by Professor Mordicus Egg Plays * Hélas, Je Me Suis Transfiguré Les Pied by Malecrit Poetry * Sonnets of a Sorcerer Potions * Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage * Asiatic Anti-Venoms by Libatius Borage * Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger * Most Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne Quidditch * Beating the Bludger's - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch * Flying with the Cannons by Julius Dehoffe * Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland by Miro Limus * Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp * The Beater's Bible by Brutus Scrimgeour * The Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare * The Noble Sport of Warlocks by Quintius Umfraville * The Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup by the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee * The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers by Kennilworthy Whisp * Which Broomstick? Spells * A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions * Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexes * Curses and Counter-Curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian * Confronting the Faceless * Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard * Jinxes for the Jinxed * Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks * Magick Moste Evile by Godelot * Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling * Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts * Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts * Self-Defensive Spellwork * Spellman's Syllabary The Dark Arts * The Dark Arts Outsmarted * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Professor Quentin Trimble * The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger * The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts * The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk Transfiguration * A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch * A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration * Intermediate Transfiguration * Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration Other Books * A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter by Bertrand de Pensees-Profondes * Merlin's Book * Numerology and Grammatica * Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up * Prefects Who Gained Power * Pure-Blood Directory * The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit * The Invisible Book of Invisibility * Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions * Where There's a Wand, There's a Way References Category:Books